New Sight
by DylanJames666
Summary: Alice Cullen begins to see visions of pure darkness. The only theory that fits is that Alice's power has begun to advance into her seeing into the past. Troubles arise from her new powers for she no longer can control her visions. Read and review!


New Sight

"…now I need to go pick out clothes for this evening's 'dinner' party that Edward forget to mention about until right now. Want to help?" Bella was looking at the pixie like girl, if that was an appropriate term, with a pleading look. But she wasn't getting an answer. "Alice?" Bella's voice was laden with worry. She had seen Alice when she was having her visions before, but this was different. Alice was usually so calm and in a daydream trance, her eyes always soft. But now her eyes were tense, wide open, and jet black. A mere ten minutes ago they were almost golden….

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella's voice raised beyond a whisper. Her voice had become just loud enough for a certain vampire to hear more clearly than anyone else's.

Edward jumped up from his seat and in an instant was down in the living room with his wife and sister. "Alice?" He said. He tuned his frequency to Alice's thoughts only.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked him. She could see the worry now on his face, too. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Were they in trouble?

Edward took a moment to respond. When he spoke it wasn't to Bella. "Alice, come back. Come back, _now_."

"Edward, please, tell me what's wrong. Are we in-"

"Bella, it's nothing to do with us, it's Alice. Jasper!" Edward shouted. The level of noise was unnecessary but Edward couldn't keep his emotions under his control.

Jasper appeared in almost an instant. He looked once at Edward, and then to Alice. "Alice, come on girl. What's going on?" Alice remained in her trance.

A feeling of tranquility fogged the room. Bella and Edward instantly felt relaxed, and Alice began regaining awareness of her surroundings.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

Alice opened her mouth and began speaking in the slightest volume. If the people in the room didn't have the advanced senses that came with their vampire lives, they wouldn't have heard it. "Everything was…black. There was nothing but darkness. I could hear something in the room, but I didn't know what or who they were."

"What do you think that means, Edward?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Jasper, thanks for calming us down, but please calm yourself, too. I have no idea what it means, Carlisle might though." Edward replied. Jasper took a moment to himself.

"Carlisle might what?" the eldest vampire of the family asked.

"Oh, Carlisle. There you are. Alice has had…." Jasper didn't know what the word for what Alice just had.

"A vision. It was definitely a vision." Alice said, she was sitting next to Jasper, leaning into his body and cradled by his arm.

"Are you sure that was a vision, Alice?" Edward questioned. Alice nodded once. "I could see what you were seeing; I've seen your visions before the same time you saw them, that was nothing like the ones prior."

"I am sure it was a vision." Alice said defiantly. I_I will say nothing more about this, Edward. I know it was a vision, you know it was a vision. Just because I've never seen something like that before doesn't mean it wasn't a vision. I'm scared, too, but we have to figure out what it means first._ /IEdward nodded once as slightly as he could.

"What was it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It was darkness. That's all it was, darkness, and the sense that there was something in the room." Alice replied.

"Hmmm…" Carlisle said. He was letting his mind run with theories.

"Carlisle, how could that be it. Alice sees the future, and that happened in the past." Edward said. He was clearly listening to Carlisle's thoughts.

"Edward, it is just a theory. And out of the other ones I had this is the most probable." Carlisle turned to Alice now. "Did anything about that vision seem familiar?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I'd never seen anything like it before. What were you and Edward just talking about?"

"Carlisle thinks you're seeing the past-" Edward began.

"But I can only see the future." Alice protested.

"He thinks your gift is still developing. He says your gift is the ability to see things, we have only seen you see the future and have henceforth only suspected you could see the future." Edward told her.

"But I can only see the future. Guys, please. Can we figure out what my vision meant before it happens?" Alice was scared.

"Alice, it has already happened." Carlisle said. He was convinced.

"Carlisle…do you really think so?" Edward asked, he was shocked.

"Yes. Alice, think back to your earliest memory. What is it?" Carlisle knew the answer, but he needed Alice to realize what it was she really saw.

"It was…" Alice closed her eyes and thought about it. "Darkness. Just darkness…"

"The same darkness you just saw." Carlisle finished her sentence for her. The room got quiet; everyone was busy thinking to themselves what this meant.

"So…I can see the past, now, too?" Alice asked.

"I think so," Carlisle began. "I'll have to do some research, but for now I feel it's safe to say that is the case." He turned around and began leaving the room. I_Keep an eye on what she sees, Edward._ /I

***

"How about this?" Bella asked, holding up a cashmere sweater.

"Absolutely not. You wore that two days ago." Alice snapped. She looked around in the oversized closet that still had plenty of untouched clothing in it. A dress in the corner caught her eye. "This." She held up the emerald green dress and smiled.

"For a dinner party?" Bella asked. The dress was nice…

"It's a formal dinner party." Alice told her.

"Why are we going to a dinner party? We don't eat." Bella asked, trying to change the subject from the dress that Alice so wanted her to wear. Even though it was nice, there was no way Bella could put herself in it. It was just to…extravagant.

Alice didn't answer. She just handed the dress to her sister in-law and walked away. I_Edward, I need to talk to you./I_ She walked out of the cottage and deeper into the woods. Edward was behind her soon.

I_Why haven't you told her?/I_

"She doesn't need to be worried."

I_They are passing by the area and are going to be so close to her. She has a right to know that they are coming./I_

"What's the point in worrying her if we aren't going to even see them."

I_Tell her that they're coming./I_

"You said it yourself, they aren't coming for Bella, myself, or Renesemee. They just happen to be passing through. You saw what they are going to do."

I_But what if they change their minds? What if they decide they want to check on Renesemee, to see how she is developing?/I_

"Then you'll see them change their mind, and that's when I'll tell her."

I_But I can't see them, Edward./I_

"What do you mean?"

_I mean, I can't see anything but the darkness. I've tried seeing into the future and all I've been able to see is that same darkness I remember from my change._

Edward starred at her in horror. "Have you told anyone this?"

"No, I didn't want to worry anyone!" Alice exclaimed.

"How could you be so childish, Alice?! Do you realize the danger we could be in right now. We need you keeping an eye out. Here we are thinking that the Volturi are just passing through. What if they decided to come here? What were you thinking?" Edward was shouting now.

Alice stared at him in disbelief. "How dare you talk to me like this Edward. It isn't my responsibility to watch after _you_! Maybe if you did like Carlisle asked, you would have known the problems I'm having lately."

"How did you know what Carlisle asked me to do?"

"He told me the next day, 'don't worry, Alice, Edward will be looking out for you. He'll see what you see and can help you figure some of it out.' Apparently Carlisle isn't always right." Alice looked into Edward's eyes before she turned and ran off into woods. She was going wherever she pleased, and no one was going to hold her back. This was just something she had to figure out on her own. No stupid brother nor all knowing father was going to help her with her 'new power.' Not even her soul mate was going to be able to help her out, the best he could do was calm her down for the time being; but Alice was done hiding from this. And so she ran, to face the darkness that clouded her mind.

In an instant she decided where she was going. But she wouldn't let herself think about it too much for fear that Edward would still be listening. Instead she translated Arabic over and over again.

IHope you like this, Ed…/I


End file.
